Cífer
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Commune and village | image_skyline = Cífer church.JPG | image_alt = | image_caption = Church of St. Michael in Cífer | image_flag = Flag_of_Cífer.svg | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = SVK Cifer COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = | map_alt = | map_caption = | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Cífer in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Trnava Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Cífer in Trnava Region | latd = 48 |latm = 18 |lats = 58 |latNS = N | longd =17 |longm = 29 |longs = 23 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Trnava | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Trnava | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1291 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = KDH, NOVA, SDKÚ-DS | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Maroš Sagan | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 29.88 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 146 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 4 188 | population_as_of = 31 Dec 2015 | population_density_km2 = 140.16 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 919 43 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 421 33 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.cifer.sk/ | footnotes = }} Cífer ( , ) is a village and commune of Trnava District in the Trnava Region of Slovakia. It has a population of 3,941.http://en.e-obce.sk/obec/cifer/cifer.html Archaeological finds from the Neolithic, Bronze Age, Roman Period, and early Slavic period have been made in the village. The first written mention of the settlement dates from 1291. It received town status in the early 18th century, but it has lost it since then. Prominent residents * Marcel Gery, bronze medal-winner at the 1992 Olympic Games in Barcelona * Eduard Mahler, Jewish Hungarian archaeologist Partner village * Prellenkirchen (Austria) See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia References Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Bratislava, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1666-1898 (parish A) * Lutheran church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1666-1896 (parish B) * Reformated church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1787-1924 (parish B) External links * Official website of village * Official website of football club ŠK Cífer *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Cifer_Trnava_TA_Pozsony_Bratislava.html'Surnames' of living people in Cifer] Category:Cífer Category:Established in 1291 Category:Villages and communes in Trnava District Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia